


A New Job For Frankenstein

by Avillian



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillian/pseuds/Avillian
Summary: Frankenstein has finished with the Unions data. Now he wants a job at a certain school.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A New Job For Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So this is my first time writing a Fan fiction and actually posting it. I kinda have 'cheesy' writing so just a heads up. If you see anything wrong, or something that needs improvement please do tell me so I will know for next time. Happy reading. :) 
> 
> The characters and place names all belong to the creators of Noblesse. No copyright is intended.  
> PS. Do I need to write "No copyright intended?"  
> PPS. This is after the series.

Frankenstein spent most of his time in his lab pouring over the Unions' data. Not that they were a threat anymore. Third elder was the only 'elder' left in union and every decision he made was taken from Frankenstein's advice and opinion. Putting down his glasses he sighed. This wasn't different from being the chairman of a school. Paperwork seemed to be his worst enemy. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. He needed to find Tao ASAP.

"Sooo, You want apply for a science teacher job here?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"W- What haha. Of course not Boss, but why the sudden decision? I thought you were going to spend your time going over the Unions Data."  
"I've finished. They stated the same thing saying how everything was 'for the good of humans'. There wasn't much information about the possibilities of how Master is alive with his power fully restored."  
"Have you tried asking Sir Raizel that?"  
"Ahh no. He'll tell me himself, maybe."  
'The why bother going through the documents.' Tao thought to himself.  
"Anyways, i'll leave my C.V here, you can decide what to do about it."  
"...."  
"Tao?"  
"Yes Boss."

"Good morning students and teachers, and welcome to another fantastic day at Ye Ran." Tao greeted them with a smile.  
"Today we're going to get a new addition to our staff and I'm sure you all know him quite well." He looked around. "I'm pleased to tell you that Mr.Lee has joined us as a science teacher and is very excited to be able to teach you students in person."

Hearing this, the students erupted into whispers.  
"Hey Rai, how come you never told us that Mr. Lee was going to join here?" Shinwoo asked  
"I...was not aware." Rai replied.  
It was quite unlike Frankenstein not to tell him about this, but he must of had his reasons. Rai his head in the direction where everyone was looking, and sure enough, he spotted the blonde smiling warmly at everyone. 'Wait, science teacher?' Rai felt uneasy. He wasn't particularly good at science and he didn't want to disappoint his bonded. Frankenstein had done so many things that even his own brother wouldn't have done. Now that he thought about it, Frankenstein was like a brother to him. Always fussing over little things.  
The thought made him smile, he'd almost forgotten what is was like to have a brother. No. He wouldn't disappoint Frankenstein, he would try his hardest at the subject.

After informing the students about other notices, Tao released them for morning break. He had to check on Frankenstein to make sure he had all his things.  
"Hey Bo- I mean Mr. Lee."  
"Yes?"  
"Just making sure you have all the equipment that you need."  
"I have all the requires things."  
"Okay then, enjoy teaching."  
"I will." Frankenstein replied with a smile.

He looked at the class roll, not quite believing his eyes. Frankenstein was going to teach Master and his friends. HIS MASTER! What could possibly go wrong when he could teach his Master.  
The answer; a lot of things.

"Seo Yuna."  
"Present."  
"Sang-won Kim."  
"Present."  
"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."  
"...Present."  
He had mentally prepared himself, since the day his Master had woken, to say his name in public instead of 'Master'. He still couldn't help feel bad about it for some reason.  
Frankensteins' eyes flicked to his planner. The class was currently doing chemistry and they had a practical today.  
"Alright everyone, today we're doing a practical. This won't be a part of a test but just to get you familiar with the equipment and me as your teacher."  
He eyed the class and Shinwoos and shot up.  
"Sir are we working in groups?"  
"Yes, groups of five. You may choose who you go with so long as you can work without arguments."  
"Yes Sir!" The class replied.  
"Move into your groups. We're making elephants toothpaste. I'll hand out the instructions."

Frankenstein gave the class a demonstration on how to make it, which results in some perfectly made Elephant's Toothpaste. Now he walked around the class, giving help where needed.

"I'm telling you, you're not supposed to mix the yeast with the hydrogen peroxide, Sui. It'll result in a chemical reaction."  
"But it says on the sheet."  
"Well the sheet's wrong then. It must me a typo."  
"I khan, they wouldn't make a mistake with something like this."  
"Just ask Mr. Lee then!"  
"He probably made the sheet. Are you going to go against what be says? Besides everyone else's seems to be fine."  
"Sui, just pass me the hydrogen."  
"No."

Saying that, Sui poured the hydrogen peroxide into the tube. I Khan went to grab it away from her, carefully since they were in a science lab, but Sui being the stubborn person she was when it comes to doing things by the rules, had already mixed the yeast with the hydrogen peroxide before I khan could stop her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE SUI!" I khan roared at her.  
"What's all the fuss about?"  
The children turned to see a certain blonde man walking towards their experiment, just as the two substances began to completely react.  
"Sir, get away from th-"

SPLASH

Frankenstein's eyes twitched. His clothes, the pristine black suit with the white shirt, were ruined. He took a breath and calmed himself.  
"Which one of you... mixed hydrogen peroxide with yeast instead of yeast with water?"  
I khan gave Sui a pointed look. The poor girl looked as if she was about to pass out. Shinwoo stepped forward."It was 100 percent all.......I khans fault."  
"WHAT?" I khan and Sui yelled before the latter fainted.

Yuna opened and closed her mouth a few times before rushing over to her friend. Shinwoo explained 'his version' of what had happened, while I khan was visibly fuming. As for Rai, he was just confused and as silent as always. He understood why Shinwoo had lied, but he didn't understand what 'Hydrogen Peroxide was.

"Raizel, do you have anything to add?"  
"What is hydrogen peroxide?"

If there had been a person not paying attention to this ordeal before, they were blind. But if they still weren't then they were blind, deaf and stupid among other things. Some students stifled their giggles while others looked outright shocked. Frankenstein sighed.  
"Lets just get this mess cleaned up."  
He ought to get his Master a scientific dictionary sometime, and he was never downloading recipes of the unreliable internet ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I Kind of have this theory that Rai is like a phoenix bird and being the Noblesse allows him to come back to life once he's at the end of it, as long as he hasn't abused his power. Also since he had a brother, this theory might explain why Rai could come back to life and his brother couldn't. Raizel's brother was a 'bad guy' I guess, so yeah.  
> Also I've seen quite a few Fan fictions that refer to Frankensteins' last name being Lee. I don't know where they got this from but since quite a few different authors have used it I assume that it's correct. Just thought I'd add that 'cause why not.


End file.
